A Different World
by PrimroseSwiftyForever
Summary: This is a crossover of THG and Divergent. It is set after the war in divergent and before the rebellion begins in THG. This is my 2nd fanfic and I'm still currently writing my first and I just thought of the idea for this, and I will update this whenever I can in my spare time. :-)
1. Dinner

**I don't own Divergent or The Hunger Games as they are the making of two amazing people and I would've never thought of something as amazing as I am a not-so-good writer.(But please do read on)**

* * *

Tris's P.O.V

Tobias and I are sitting in the dining hall eating dinner with Christina, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. As usual Uriah is trying to crack a joke, all I can make out of it is something about a chicken crossing the road or something like that. Tobias is sitting next to me and we're holding hands occasionally looking at each other. It doesn't seem odd that we're actually dating now since I passed initiation as well as Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and Christina.

Uriah is staring at me and just as I'm about to say something he says "Hey Tris remember the zip line?"

"Do I ever that was amazing!" I exclaim.

The others are just staring at us wondering what on earth we're talking about. I was so scared and nervous at the time but now that I think about it I want to go and do it again.

"Do you think we should go for another ride again tomorrow?" He asks, and Tobias stares at him wondering what it is and what he means.

"Yes!" I reply immediately.

I look over at Tobias and notice that he's wearing that look he gets whenever he doesn't know what's going on. It's cute because his nose is a little scrunched up and his eyes go a soft dark blue but have a tense look to them. 'Oh god Tris you should know better, you know he feels jealous when you talk to other guys about stuff that he doesn't know about.' I scold myself in my head.

"Why don't you guys come too, it's real fun!" I say, that makes Tobias relax a little.

"What is it exactly?" Tobias asks.

"First of all we go to the top of a really tall building, secondly there's a zip line at the top that leads down to the ground and you should know the rest." Uriah says clearly.

"I'm in! It sounds exciting!" Christina cheers.

"Well I guess I may as well go, it's not like I have anything better to do." Lynn says in a plain tone.

"What about you Mar, are you gonna come too?" Uriah asks.

"Maybe I'll have to see if I'm needed to be a tester for the aptitude tests." She says.

"Ok, well find out soon can you."

"Yeah I will."

"What about you Four are you going to come?" He asks.

"Well I don't know I might but you know with the new initiates coming soon I have to get the training centre ready." He says looking down at the table.

"Ok well that's four coming and two maybes." Uriah states.

We sit there for another twenty or so minutes and the Tobias and I head back to his apartment.

We just walked into his apartment when I notice that something's not right with him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the heights part of the zip line thing." He replies.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that!" I exclaim whilst scolding myself in my head again.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to Tobias, it's fine with me. I'm sure the others will understand." I say trying to make my voice sound calming.

"It's ok but can we talk about it in the morning instead?"

"Yes sure." I reply.

Before I get into his bed I reach up onto my tippy toes and give him a quick little kiss him on the lips, teasing him.

"I love you Tobias, and always remember that." I state in a loving tone.

"I love you too Beatrice and don't worry I will." he says before he kisses me passionately on the lips again and we lie back down in bed.

* * *

**Can you amazing people pretty pretty please review my story as it will help me out a lot. I sort of have the story line but I need some more ideas so don't forget to put that into a review! Thank you!**


	2. Heights

Heights

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Hunger Games or Divergent. And I believe that Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth weren't lying in bed typing the story up on their iPods either.

Tris's P.O.V

"Tobias baby, it's time to get up." I say in a sing song tune and give him a feather touch kiss in between his eye brows.

His eyes flicker open and I can see his absorbing big blue eyes. A small smile forms on his face and I just stare at him, mesmerised by his protective body. He stands up and stretches, letting out a little groan.

"Good morning Six." He whispers into my ear even though he can say it out aloud because no one else is here.

He then takes my face in his hands and leans down to give me a kiss. He pecks at my lips slowly, teasing me. Every time I go to give him a kiss he just stops me and continues to peck at my lips. He must of had enough of my lips and wants more of me. His smooth silk-like lips first peck at the end of my nose and then in between my eyebrows. He then moves to the tip of my ear and begins to nip at it knowing that's where I will tremble a little. After a couple more nips I start to tremble and when I do so he starts to trail down to my neck. His lips soon come back up to find mine and lock together perfectly. I feel his tongue lightly pressing on my lower lip asking for entrance and after objecting for a bit I finally let him in. His tongue massages mine as they rub together. I place my hands on his chest and I can feel his heartbeat racing. I'm about to stop and ask him if he's ok but my mind fends off the Abnegation part of me and the Dauntless part kicks in and I remember that he is like this because of me I make him feel like this. We slowly head back over to the bed and just as we finally reach it and lie down, still kissing there are three loud knocks on the door. I jump at the noise and slowly get up to walk over to the door. As I get off the bed I turn and give Tobias an apologetic look not wanting that moment before to end. Neither did I.

Sorry that this chapter is so, so short but I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thankyou ?


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own The Hunger Games or Divergent and I'm pretty sure that Suzanne and Veronica didn't just get home from school.**

Tris's P.O.V  
I slowly take the chain off the door and unlock the deadlock before placing my hand on the cold door knob. Twisting the knob I open the door a little bit to see who's there.

"Hello Beatrice." The voice says questioningly.

I see the body's clothing, grey - Abnegation not Dauntless. His hair, short and a dark chocolate or black - Abnegation. His age - seems in between mid 40's to early 50's, and his eyes, his eyes are a green-brown hazel colour - familiar.  
"Dad?!" I half squeal before letting go of the door and hugged him tightly.  
"Come inside." I say excitingly and motion for him to come inside.  
I then motion for him to sit down on the lounge and call Tobias out into the lounge room. When Tobias comes out he's only wearing boxers and then turns back around to go and get changed. Oh I wish he didn't have to change because now I can't see his smoking hot body along with his abs. When he comes back out he's wearing a black T-shirt with Dauntless written on it in white graffiti style writing and a pair of black shorts.  
"Well I better introduce them to each other shouldn't I Tris." I think to myself.  
"Uh Four this I'd my father Andrew Prior," I say nervously "and dad this is my boyfriend Four."  
"Nice to meet you Four." Dad says and shakes Tobias's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too Mr Prior." Tobias replies.  
I can tell that dad doesn't approve of Tobias by the look in his eye but be's nice anyway. I think Tobias is shocked and unsure about this whole situation and with the fact that he doesn't really like fathers at all after what Marcus did to him.  
"So dad why are you here, I thought that families were only allowed to see each other on choosing day and after that you weren't supposed to see each other again?" I ask thinking about this before.  
"Well you are correct beatr-"  
"Please dad can you call me Tris?" I ask interrupting him.  
"Yes ok. Anyway as I was saying you are correct and we were only supposed to see each other on choosing day and that is all. But in this case was allowed to see you because I am here on official business of the council." He states.  
"And I was going to ask if I could stay here for two nights until I have to leave again and go back to Abnegation. But if not I can always stay at the hotel." Adding to what he said before.  
I ask Tobias if that is ok and he lets dad stay considering it is probably going to be the last time we see each other. We talk for another hour or so, catching up on each others lives and I ask how mum is going. He says that she is fine but is still finding it hard without us because she was so used to having us around. We then head to the dining hall to grab some lunch.  
In a way the dining hall is like a big,big buffet by how it's all set up, besides the fact that all the food is for free. Even though the food is free no one takes much, only what they can eat so they don't become over weight. And if you're over weight in Dauntless you're given a short period of time to lose it or you're Factionless, it's as simple as that. We pass the Pit and dad just stares at it like it's something to marvel over. We arrive and I introduce dad to Christina, Uriah and Marlene then grab something to eat. Tobias and I both got a hamburger each with tomato, beetroot, cheese, lettuce and a patty on it, considering its a Wednesday and we always get a hamburger on Wednesday like its a tradition. Dad didn't know what to get, so after some coaxing i finally got him to try a hamburger with cheese and tomato. We walk back to the table and eat our delicious lunches.  
"So Mar can you come zip lining this afternoon?" I ask.  
"Yeah I can, they already have enough people." She says happily.  
"You still coming Christina?" I ask.  
"Yup. You bet I am!" She exclaims.  
"Are you going to come Four?" Christina asks.  
"I guess I'll come, there's no harm really." He says plainly.  
I know he doesn't really want to come but he is anyway because he doesn't want to look like a wuss.  
"We'll meet up at the Pit at 3:30pm and go from there. Is that fine with everyone?" Uriah asks.  
"Yeah it is, oh and Christina can you tell Lynn?" I ask.  
"Sure ok." Christina states.  
"Oh dad this afternoon as you probably figured, Tobias and I are going zip lining with Uriah, Christina, Marlene and Lynn so we won't be there for about 2-3 hours. You can still go into our house anyway, I'll give you the spare key." I say nearly forgetting that he was here the whole time.  
"It's ok Tris, one of my meetings are at 3pm so I'll be gone before you even leave and they normally go for four hours at least." He states.  
"I'll give you the spare key anyway for just in case."  
"Ok" he replies.  
Not long after dad and Tobias go back to the house and Christina and I go to get another tattoo each, and Tobias doesn't know that I'm getting another one.

"Hey Tori!" Christina exclaims as we enter the tattoo parlour.  
"Hey Christina, hey Tris. What can I do for you today?" Tori asks.  
"Umm can I get..." Christina says trailing off trying to think of what to get. " that tiger there." She says pointing to a small-ish tiger that looks like it's on the prowl.  
"Can I have it going around my hip with the tail curling around the back a bit?" She asks whilst outlining the area she wants to get tattooed.  
"Yeah sure come 'round the back and I'll do it now, and Tris do you want to pick out what you want?" She says.  
"Yeah I am now." I reply.  
Christina walks around the back with Tori to get a tattoo. After looking for a bit I decide on getting the Ferris wheel with Tobias' name written throughout the middle of it on a ribbon.  
Since I've decided on what I want I walk outside and look over the pit. I look at all the people down there in a big wave of black. I stand there and watch the people for about half an hour until Christina finally comes out and beckons for me to go in.  
I see Tori again and tell her what I want and where I want it. I told her that I want it just under my ravens and she begins.  
I don't talk cause she is trying to concentrate and I don't want to disturb her. Not long after its finished and it looks beautiful. Christina and I pay and then go to meet up with the others.

**This is also my longest chapter so far! I'm so proud!**


End file.
